Curse Mark
by Izuku1215
Summary: Izuku Midoriya. He was born Quirkless with one dream, to be a hero. But after years of being told he couldn't be one and then by All Might himself, Izuku meets an oddly pale skinned man, who not only offers him a quirk, but also training and sparing partners. Nothing can go wrong. Right? (Naruto Crossover)
1. Ch1- Fateful Encounter

**Ch1- Fateful Encounter**

Izuku Midoriya sighed as he was making his way home despite meeting his idol, All Might, the No. 1 hero in the world he couldn't help but feel depressed after the day he's had.

His friend, or more accurately former friend Katsuki Bakugou had been even more awful than usual, while he was used to being called names and told his dreams were unachievable on a daily basis thanks to his lack of a quirk, he wasn't expecting Katchan (his nickname for Katsuki since they were kids), to burn them throw away his notebook he used for hero analysis and then tell him to jump off the school roof.

Then he was attacked by a slim villain who tried to turn him into a skin suit before he was saved by the number one hero. You'd think this would be great, amazing even, but now. Not only was All Might injured, to where he could only use his quirk for only three hours a day but he told Izuku…

"Sorry kid. You can't be a hero without a quirk."

Kinda funny isn't it, the man who constantly spouting that everyone can be a hero telling Izuku he couldn't be one. But that's not the end, the slim villain escaped and attack Katchan, and All Might's three hours were up, Katchan was dying, the heroes didn't jump in offing for another hero with a better quirk to jump in and save Katchan. But Izuku couldn't just stand there and watch, it was partly his fault, so he tries to help, nearly getting Katchan out before All Might came to save the day. And while Katchan gets praise for only making the situation worse, Izuku gets chewed out by the police and heroes. So say Izuku wasn't having the best day. In fact, he was so done with the day he didn't feel like walking home and just opted to get the train to the station near his house instead, it may seem like a waste of money but Izuku didn't care.

Once in the train, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, just normal people passing the time while waiting to arrive at their destination. One thing stood out to Izuku though, a man wearing a long black trench coat which covered most of his face along with his hood covering most of his hair, though despite the man's best efforts Izuku could still see some of his face, his skin was white as paper, his hair black and long and he also had purple markings around his yellow eyes and mouth.

Izuku couldn't help at state at the man's appearance, curious at what his quirk would be. The man however noticed Izuku's staring, causing Izuku to bow his head in embarrassment. Once the train stopped the man moved from where he was previously standing to the open seat behind Izuku.

Once the man sat down Izuku froze. What if he offended the man? He didn't mean to.

"Are you ok you?" The cloaked man asked softly his voice slightly creepy yet polite at the same time.

"Y-Yes sir." Izuku responded feeling like he was going to faint. "I'm sorry for staring. I-I was just curious about your quirk."

"My quirk." The man said, his voice changing into an excited tone as he talked. "How about this? You tell me your quirk and I'll tell you mine."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you sir, I-I don't have a Q-Quirk." Izuku responded softly trying to know the truth.

After Izuku said this there was an uncomfortable silence, Izuku turned his head to check the man, seeing if he had bothered the man, but when Izuku took a glimpse at his face, the man did not look sad or even shocked, instead he had a massive, genuine smile plastered on his face.

"Interesting." The man said, his voice sound sounding even more excited and intrigued than before. "So the boy who helped in the defeat of that sludge villain was villain was quirkless. Very interesting."

"I-I-It's not like I did anything. It w-was All Might who defeated the villain, I deserve no credit for that." Izuku responded, still rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"I don't agree with that statement at all. You played a vital role in that fight, had you not interfered that boy would have died long before All Might arrived? The man said trying to reassure Izuku though his tone of voice was unchanged. "It was a heroic act you preformed, so I take it you want to be a hero?"

It was Izuku's turn to get excited. "More than anything!" Izuku exclaimed before the memories of today came flooding back to him, causing him to grip the denim cloth of his school trousers tightly. "But that's not looking to be realistic." Izuku said bleakly

"What if that could change?" The man whispered so only Izuku could hear him.

"W-What? T-That's N-Not possible." Izuku stuttered, struggling to believe what the hooded man was saying.

"Why would I like to you Izuku? You were asking what my quirk is, and that is my answer, my quirk allows me to give a quirk to others." The man said plainly

"W-Who are you?" Izuku asked "And H-How do you know w-who I am?"

"I heard the conversation between you and the police before I entered this train. And to answer your other question you may call me...

 _Orochimaru_

 **XXXXX**

Orochimaru.

That's not a name that Izuku had ever heard of before, even with all of his hero knowledge. But that doesn't matter right now. What does is that this man might give Izuku a quirk?

It's completely crazy. Impossible even. Or is it?

Quirks have been changing and developing for years now, Shoto Todoroki, the son of the Number Two Hero Endeavour, he essentially has two quirks. And with All Might's injuries his once Emitter quirk is essentially a transformation quirk, so a man that can give other's quirks doesn't sound all that impossible anymore.

This was Izuku's chance. A chance to become the hero he's always wanted to be. With this quirk he could be a hero that helps everyone and doesn't crush others dreams like All Might did to him earlier today. So Izuku knew what he had to do.

"I-I accept."

"Excellent." The man said excitedly. "The next stop is mine. Follow me."

As soon as Orochimaru finished talking the train halted once fully stopped Orochimaru quickly got out of his seat and exited the train and then the train station. Izuku followed suit.

It was a trouble for Izuku to keep up with the snake like man; he was quick and very agile, but with some difficulty Izuku kept up.

After another ten minutes of walking Orochimaru reached an alley way which he quickly turned into, what was in the alleyway shocked Izuku, he was expecting some hero agency building or a hideout like building, but it was just a standard apartment complex not too dissimilar to the once Izuku and his mother lived in.

Despite the suspension Izuku continued to follow into the building, once he was inside all he saw was a standard lobby, there were a few public coat hangers and the other resident's belongings such as bikes and baby proms. Once again nothing unusual.

Orochimaru then took off his cloak and hat, fully revealing his odd outfit. He wore grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, with a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and sandals with bandages around his calves. After he finished hanging up his cloak Orochimaru took out a key from his pocket and opened the door to one of the apartment on the ground floor, Izuku followed in.

Like the building Orochuimaru's apartment was almost too standard to plain too normal, no sense of originality but that was because it was a hoax. Orochimaru walked into the living room of the apartment and stood in front of a cupboard door in the back of the room. Orochimaru then bit his thumb, causing a slight amount of blood to drip down it. Orochimaru then put his blooded thumb on the door handle, which caused the door handle to glow, and a line to appear on the door, splitting the door into two halves with then retreated into the door frame revealing that inside the door was the inside of a standard lift (AN: Scottish word for elevator)

Orochimaru shiftily moved inside, waving his hand for Izuku to follow suit. Once the door was closed Orochimaru pressed a single red button that caused the lift to begin to descent. After a few seconds Izuku made conversation.

"Can you please tell me what is going on here?" Izuku asked, unsure of the current situation.

"I will explain everything in due time." Orochimaru said plainly just as the lift finished its decent, its doors slowly opened revealing an environment similar to a cave or a tunnel which lit up with several torches and lights and straight in front of the lift stood a young man looking a few years older than Izuku. The man had onyx eyes and ash-grey hair kept in a ponytail. He had black rimmed circular glasses, wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt along with dark purple pants with a white cloth waistband.

As soon as Orochimaru stepped out of the lift, the grey-haired man bowed before him and the rose again once Orochimaru gestured his hand.

"Lord Orochimaru. The Sound Four have returned from their mission. It was a success." The man now known as Kabuto said.

"That good to hear." Orochimaru said before turning to face Izuku who was still stood inside the lift. "Izuku Midoriya, this is Kabuto. Kabuto will be here at your back and call to assist you during your time here."

"It's nice to meet you Midoriya." Kabuto said as he bowed once more.

"I-It's nice to meet you too K-Kabuto." Izuku responded.

"Midoriya follow me, there is still several people you need to meet." Orochimaru said as he walked into a tunnel away from the lift, with Kabuto walking beside him.

As they were walking Izuku took in his surroundings, the tunnel was just like the main exit from the lift however there were several doors leading to several rooms connected to the tunnels, but the group of three never went into any of them, instead they continued to the end of the tunnel where there was a large metal door, just before the group was about to walk in Kabuto took papers out of his pocket and handed them to Izuku.

"These will give you a rundown on all of your new comrades." Kabuto said with a smile as Izuku read the papers.

The first sheet had a mixture of a pale faced, white-haired boy, who was about Izuku's age, he had vivid green eyes and a pale face with two scarlet dots on his forehead, he also had white hair, that had a divide down the middle on his head. The sheet didn't have much, but it stated the name which was Kimimaro and it also listed his... Quirks? Could Orochimaru give quirked people's extra quirks as well? If so, then why waste his time on a quirkless kid like he was. The sheet called his quirks Curse Mark and Bone Pulse, while it gave no description for Curse Mark, it described Bone Pulse in great detail.

 **Bone Pulse:** _Allows the user to manipulate the speed of their allowing the user to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or they can pull out and use the bones like handheld weapons. They can also use the bones to create bone armour and allows the user to fire pieces of bones as long-ranged projectiles. Any bones removed from the body can regenerate however the speed of regeneration depends on the amount of calcium intake and if the user's calcium level is low, the bones will be much weaker and easier to brake._

The next sheet mentioned two people yet their picture only showed one. Like Kimimaro the apparently two boys were the same age as Izuku, named Sakon and Ukon. Sakon and Ukon Also like Kimimaro, Sakon and Ukon also had two quirks, Curse Mark-once again not described, and another quirk named Body Manipulation.

 **Body Manipulation:** _Allows the users to brake their bodies down to the molecular level. It can merge two or more bodies together or split them apart, Body Manipulation an also destroy the cells of the bodies they merge with, potentially killing their victim._

This quirk was deadly, but could be a very effective quirk for a hero to use to capture a villain.

The third sheet described someone named Jirōbō. Jirōbō, at least from the picture was large and imposing young man he had fair-skin and had narrowed, slanted orange eyes with three tufts of orange hair on his head. Along with Curse Mark, they called his other quirk Lighten.

 **Lighten:** _Allows the user to decrease the weight of objects the users touches with their hands by 50%, however this effect cannot be reversed and cannot work on living beings._

The last two described were Kidōmaru and the only girl listed named Tayuya. Kidōmaru had dark-skinned with black, shaggy hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes. And he also had six arms, and while it wasn't visible, the sheet listed he had an extra eye hidden under a headband he was wearing, the same as the rest of the people mentioned. Kidōmaru other quirk besides Curse Mark was named Spider Web.

 **Spider Web:** _Allows the user to turn spit or sweat into a web like substance, the user can also manipulate the webs, changing its size and shape._

As for Tayuya. She was most recognisable due to her long dark pink hair and pale skin, her second quirk was Sound Chains.

 **Sound Chains** : _Allows the user to stun anyone when they hear the sound the user creates through the form of a flute or another musical instrument, the stunned effect remains as long as the victim can still hear the sound._

All five have incredible quirks, all of them could become great heroes. That is what they want to become right? I mean why else would they be here? Orochimaru isn't up to anything wrong is he?

"Are you done reading?"

"AHH!" Izuku shouted out in shock, so lost in thought he wasn't paying attention. "Y-Yes. I-I'm good."

Once the group where inside they saw the five previously listed on the papers all in the middle of what looked like was training with Kimimaro being surround by the other form, Izuku wanted to say something but he didn't want to disturb their training, Kidōmaru, who was behind Kimimaro went for an attack on the white-haired boy, running up to him and throwing a strong punch, but Kimimaro side stepped with ease. Kidōmaru wasn't finished as he used the rest of his hands to launch several punches but Kimimaro dodged them all then grabbed Kidōmaru and tossed him away to the side of the room. Jirōbō then came at Kimimaro from the side launching a punch at Kimimaro which connected sending the snow haired boy backwards. Tayuya and Sakon then tried to strike both moving to the opposite sides of Kimimaro and tried to strike him. Kimimaro was too fast however and ducked to dodge both their strikes before he landed a shift kick in their stomach to send them flying back, Jirōbō attempted another punch, but Kimimaro used his feet to sweep Jirōbō to the ground before pinning him with his left arm, and creating a spear out of his right, placing it near Jirōbō's neck, ordering him to surrender.

"That's enough." Orochimaru ordered, his voice carrying the tone of great authority that caused all five fighters to turn and face him before bowing. "I'd like you to meet Izuku Midoriya, he will join us to train."

Izuku felt as if he needed to say something so he said "Hi".

"So he's the recruit?" Sakon asked

"Looks a little scrawny." Kidōmaru mocked causing Izuku to lower his head in embarrassment.

"Hey brat!" Tayuya shouted "What's your quirk?" she demanded

Izuku was about to say something before Orochimaru stopped him.

"Now, Now this isn't the time for questions, you all must rest, and your next assignment starts soon." Orochimaru said "Leave us." he demanded before the five quickly got on their feet and left the area.

Orochimaru then turned around so he could face Izuku. "Now Izuku, are you ready to receive your quirk?"

Izuku thought about it, something was up here, he should phone the authorities, but they wouldn't let him do that, if he ran he'd be struck down in seconds, besides he had no concrete proof yet so all he could say was "yes."

"Good." Orochimaru said. "This will sting." suddenly Orochimaru's neck suddenly extended in length and came right towards Izuku he tried to jump back but Orochimaru was too fast and Izuku was bit on the right side of his neck and it hurt a lot, his neck felt like it was burning as blood was dripping down his neck, he was slowly losing unconscious, it was getting darker, and darker, until..

 ** _Nothing_**

 **A/N: And that's a wrap, I know the concept for this story sounds weird, honestly I don't even know how I came up with this idea in the first place, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. The rest of the chapters for the story will be longer, and I hope you like the quirks I have the Sound four and Kimimaro, it was kind of hard to turn their abilities into quirks without making them too OP, especially Tayuya and we'll find out about Kabuto's and Orochimaru's soon, and for those wondering if we'll see other Naruto characters in the story the answer is… maybe.**

 **But that's all I wanted to say, so until next time.**


	2. Ch2- Training from Hell

**Ch 2-Training from Hell**

 **A/N: I know there's no new chapter, i just wanted to fix the mistakes and poor grammar in this, and chapter one, so enjoy the new version :)**

When Izuku awoke the first thing he saw was his mother, she was sitting on a small kitchen chair; she was asleep, leaning back against the wall behind her chair, she must have stayed here all night to make sure he was all right. But where was he? Izuku looked around and saw all of his All Might merchandise, poster, figures the works, he then made a mental note to take it all down later, it's not that he hates All Might, he still respects him as a hero, he isn't a huge fan anymore. But due to the shine of All Might merchandise Izuku was in his bedroom. Does that mean the events with Orochimaru and Kabuto were a dream? No, it can't be, He remembers blacking out due to the pain, of Orochimaru's bite, and he can still feel a light pain in the same spot. So what happened?

He sat up before trying to wake up his mother "Mum?"

"AHH!" She screamed before jumping out of her seat and dashing towards Izuku, engulfing him into a massive bear hug, squeezing him tightly. "OHMYGODIZUKUBABYIWASSOWORRIEDABOUTYOUWHENTHEDOCTORSBROUGHTYOUBACKIWASSOSCARED!"

Through his mother's worried babbling he tried to calm her down, finding significant trouble due to how strong he hug was. Eventually Inko let go, allowing Izuku to have a proper conversation.

"Mum. What happened last night?" Izuku asked hoping his mother could give him some answers on what happened.

"It was awful Izuku! I phoned you after the details of the sludge villain attack happened but it kept ringing out. Just when I was about to phone the police, two men arrived at the door with you on a stretcher! They said someone attacked you and they rushed you here to recover!" Inko cried once again pulling Izuku into another hug, which her green-haired some reciprocated.

 **XXXXX**

After a few more hugs from his mother, his mother and he sat down for breakfast, Izuku checked the news for any new hero activity but nothing new had happened since the sludge villain attacked. Izuku could afford to take his time in the morning for once as his mother had already phoned his school to tell them he will be off today, while Izuku said it was unnecessary his mother insisted, while Izuku got the day off his mother still had to work and she left as Izuku was eating his cereal, but not before once again giving him a massive hug just before she made her way to her car.

Once his mother left, Izuku checked his neck, wanting to see how bad the bite mark was. So Izuku used this phone's camera to get a good look at his neck, on the bottom right of it you could see a small black symbol on his neck.

So that must be the curse mark? But what does it do? He doesn't feel stronger or faster? Is it a transformation quirk? Izuku had so many questions, questions which Izuku wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to.

Izuku sighed before he turned off phone, just before he was about to put it in his trouser pocket the blackened screen showed that there was someone behind him. It was Orochimaru!

Izuku jumped up in shock before he turned to face Orochimaru. "Orochimaru!" He shouted "What did you do?" Izuku demanded.

"That's a rude way to speak to someone Izuku." Orochimaru said condescendingly. "I only did what you yourself wanted me to do a give you a quirk. Or should I say quirks"

"What do you mean quirks?" Izuku asked confused, unable to keep his aggressive persona up. "I thought you only gave me one, one that doesn't even active.

"A cursed seal does not trigger so easily, you need to be under incredible physical or emotional stress for it to trigger." Orochimaru said in a matter-of-fact tone. Besides, I'm sure you'll be happy with your consolation prize." He smirked.

"What do you mean? My consolation prize?" Izuku asked defensively.

"You wanted to know about the curse seal? Well, let me explain." Orochimaru asked. "The way a cursed seal works is by in fusing you with a natural energy known as senjutsu chakra I assume you know what chakra is."

Izuku just nodded.

"Anyway, while they call the energy natural, humans in taking it is very dangerous, in fact you might have died from receiving the seal."

Izuku gulped. Too scared to interrupt the snake like man.

"So to make the intake of natural easier for the body to process the Curse Mark partially rewrites your DNA, changing it slightly, which can bring forth other suppressed quirks." Orochimaru explained

"B-B-But the doctor, he said tha-"

"Doctors now a day are so pathetic. They don't understand how... Marvellous science can be. Orochimaru licked his lips. "They look at everything as if they're black and white, let me guess, you have two joints in your pinkie toe and they thought that was that." Orochimaru mocked

"S-So what other quirk do I have?" Izuku asked.

"Your father's quirk was the ability to breathe fire correct?" Orochimaru asked "If that is the case then you've more than likely gotten his quirk, other a mix between that and your mother's quirk."

Izuku tested this out, he breathed in before breathing out a small amount of air; he didn't want to cause a fire in his living room. But when Izuku breathed out instead of air, he breathed flames! Orochimaru was right!

"Well, looks like I was right." Orochimaru said smugly. He then tossed Izuku a brown bag he had been holding in his right hand. "Go get changed. We're leaving."

"Leaving?" Izuku asked.

"I said I would train you did I not?" Orochimaru asked rhetorically "You'll need help properly use your Cursed Seal once it activates, plus with all my other resources you'll become much stronger by training with me. You've seen how strong Kimimaro and The Sound Four are, so obliviously my training is effective."

Izuku couldn't argue with that logic, the five "students" of Orochimaru were all powerful, even without the use of their Curse Marks, so Izuku couldn't deny the supposed training was effective, it was the contents of the training that worried him, aside from Kabuto, the rest didn't seem to be the nicest of people. But what could Izuku do? Refuse? No Orochimaru gave him a quirk. And Izuku could just be judging the man too quickly, so he gave him the benefit of the doubt.

 **XXXXX**

Once Izuku got into Orochimaru's apartment building, he took off his coat and took a black headband out of his pocket, revealing his new outfit, His attire was a beige-coloured, sleeveless tunic with a white symbol on the hem. He also wore a pair of black trousers that stopped just before Izuku's knees. He also wore opened toed black sandals with mid-calf leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied around his waist. He then tied the headband-which had a metal plate in the centre which had a musical note on it.

Once the two entered the area Izuku saw Sound Four and Kimimaro bowing in front of Orochimaru, Izuku stood there for a second before Kabuto gestured his head towards them, hinting for Izuku to do the same, once he bowed Tayuya shot him a nasty look.

"Now your aim today is to assist with Izuku's training, in hand to hand combat and physical strength." Orochimaru declared. "Also Izuku. Kabuto and I have created a strict diet you must follow that will help with your training."

Izuku nodded in response As Orochimaru and his apprentice left the room leaving only Izuku, Kimimaro and the Sound Four. After a few moments Kimimaro broke the silence.

"Midoriya. Did the Curse Mark give you a second quirk like Lord Orochimaru predicted?" Kimimaro asked the green-haired boy.

"Y-yes." Izuku replied nervously

"Show me." Kimimaro ordered.

Izuku breathed in before releasing a small stream of fire from his mouth.

"At least the Cursed Seal gave him a somewhat useful quirk." Kidōmaru commented

"No matter what quirk he gets he'll always be Quirkless scum!" Tayuya

"How unladylike!" Jirōbō snapped

"Shut it Fatass!" Tayuya snapped back

"Kimimaro had much more potential." Sakon commented.

"Quite!" Kimimaro ordered. Causing immediate silence amongst the group. "Midoriya! You and I will spar and we will not stop until you can successfully land a blow on me. Kimimaro continued as he entered a fighting stance."

Izuku also got into a fighting stance while he was no martial arts expert he has seen brawling heroes like Gunhead or Death Arms before. And while he knew he their styles well, Izuku thought it would be best to get in an All Might fighting stance, to through his white-haired opponent off. But the only thing Izuku's stance did was cause Kimimaro to laugh.

"An All Might fan boy." Kimimaro smirked.

As if he could teleport Kimimaro suddenly appeared right in front of Izuku and landed a swift but powerful kick at Izuku's stomach, which sent Izuku back, Kimimaro wasn't done however, as he quickly moved behind Izuku. And while the green-haired boy was moving towards him, Kimimaro planted his right foot in the ground and launched a powerful kick at Izuku's back, causing the boy to scream out in pain.

Izuku recovered. Not wanting to become a human punching bag he knew he needed to fight back, so he breathed in a launched a stream of fire at Kimimaro, this was ineffective, as if time was slowing down, the bond user easily sidestepped the attack and drew a bone blade from his right palm and dashed towards Izuku. Izuku had a plan, instead of wasting all this energy on big blasts he'll use his hands to focus his flames into fire balls. Izuku fired six, but each one was effortlessly avoided by Kimimaro who, once close enough to Izuku, crouched and did an upwards kick, hitting Izuku in the chin and sending him upwards. Before Izuku to fly too far though Kimimaro swiftly stabbed Izuku in the shoulder with his bone blade-now extended to resemble a sword.

Izuku cried out in pain, the pain in his shoulder was unbearable, blood was dripping down his shoulder and as Izuku was screaming out in pain Kimimaro gave Izuku I disappointed stare.

"It's sad to see someone who spent his whole life quirkless already realised so much on his new already." Kimimaro

"You're so weak, it's disgusting!"

Kimimaro then retracted his bone sword back into his palm, allowing Izuku to drop to the floor who had nearly fainted from blood loss. Just before Izuku passed out he could faintly hear Kimimaro say something to him.

 _ **Welcome to Hell**_

 **XXXXXXX**

Kimimaro was right. It was Hell for the next nine and a half months Izuku was put through the ringer constantly, he still had to go to school, but I spent any time out of that at Orochimaru's hideout training. Training was more like a beating session, Izuku would have to spar with either Kimimaro or the Sound Four, either all together or separately. They pulled no punches always going at him with the attend to kill, Izuku would fight back but usually he badly beaten. Luckily Izuku gained from these sessions, Kabuto's quirk helped with that. Kabuto's quirk. Mystical Palm allowed him to release energy from his hands, which Kabuto mostly used for healing purposes. Izuku had just finished his training session for the day, he had to take on Kimimaro again and surprise he got defeated, though noticeably he put up a much better fight since they last fought two weeks ago.

While this "training" was harsh it was also very effective, Izuku had majorly bulked up and was far stronger thanks to the diet Orochimaru put him on, plus all of his sparing and weight lifting at home, he also had a better mastery of his fire breath quirk, he could use it for much longer now and his flames were definitely stronger, as Orochimaru had told him, quirks like muscles, when you use them too much they brake and get stronger. And considering Izuku has practically needed to fight for survival nearly every day this makes sense.

Once Kabuto finished healing Izuku when he was about to leave Kabuto stopped him.

"Izuku wait!" Kabuto called as Izuku was about to leave the medical ward the two were in.

"Yes?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Lord Orochimaru is planning a big test for you tomorrow, I don't know what it is, however i suggest you get plenty of rest for tomorrow." Kabuto informed as he put away medical supplies on the wards shelves.

"Thank you Kabuto." Izuku said as he walked out of the medical war and into the lift before getting changed out of his training Gi and into proper civilization clothes, as he did so.

Once Izuku exited the building, now wearing a light green tracksuit walked home before he stopped when he saw a familiar face, his old childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou.

He was wearing a long dark brown coat and a white scarf around his neck. Bakugou then realised Izuku was there and turned to face the green-haired boy.

"Deku" he said ominously

"K-Katchan." Izuku stuttered a habit he had practically overcome until this point, he no longer stuttered in most situations, but when confronted with his long time bully he couldn't help feel intimidated.

"What the hell have you been doing in that building?" Bakugou demanded as he moved closer to this classmate.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Izuku intoned backing away as Bakugou continued to stomp towards him.

"You heard me!" Bakugou yelled. "Ever since the incident with that sludge villain you've been acting weird!"

Bakugou grabbed Izuku By the collar, pulling so it revealed so Izuku's neck, showing his Curse Mark.

"And what the fuck is this!" Bakugou shouted. "I know you're too much of a pussy to get a tattoo, and you've been hiding your neck for the past nine months!" Bakugou then pushed Izuku down onto the ground.

"You're also eating strange food I know Auntie Inko wouldn't cook for you. And you've bulked up." Izuku gulped afraid what would happen next. "I've been following you for a few days now. And you always go to this fucking building!" Bakugou snapped.

Izuku then stood up, so he was eye level with his explosive adversary, Izuku gave Bakugou a look of complete boredom which caused Bakugou to attack him, launching a punch, connecting to his face, the force causing him to fall down onto the ground again.

"Answer me Deku!" Bakugou demanded

Izuku got up, a small amount of blood on his face, Izuku wiped it off with no emotion on his face, which surprised Bakugou.

"Katsuki." Izuku addressed which surprised Bakugou. Izuku never called him by his real name before it had always been his nickname, even after all that had happened between them. So what changed? What happened inside that building?

"Nothing has really happened in that building. "Izuku said blankly. "I've acting differently because I know that I'm better than you."

"What the fuck di you-"Bakugou tried to shout before Izuku punched Bakugou square in the face sending Bakugou down to the ground clutching his nose.

"You might have been able to push me around before but never again!" Izuku shouted in defiance. "You've been ignoring me for the past nine months. I suggest you continue to do so." Izuku finished as he walked away from Bakugou who lay on the ground stunned as Izuku did so.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou said to himself before he stood up, swiping the blood from his nose. Whatever the hell was up with Deku it had to be because of this building, did a master martial artist live here or something? That could explain why the shitty nerd suddenly got so strong, but to take a punch from him sand even blitz him? Bakugou knew something was wrong here.

Bakugou walked into the apartment complex and was standing in-between the two apartments since the nerd exited the entrance door from the right, it's got to be the right apartment. Bakugou then walked over to the right apartment and knocked hard on the door, trying to let off steam after what had just happened with Deku.

When the door opened Bakugou saw a businessman looking bastard. This guy lives here? So how the hell did Deku get so strong?

"Can i help you?" The man asked Bakugou.

Bakugou wanted to scream right now. What the hell was going on? He thought about barging past the man, but that would get him in trouble which he didn't need, especially with the UA exam coming up soon. So Bakugou took a deep breath in and spoke.

"Was Deku here?" Bakugou asked trying to keep his volume under control.

"Deku?" The man asked rubbing his chin as if his was thinking about the question the blonde boy asked him.

Bakugou was getting fed up now. He need to find out what's been happening here so he can catch up to that nerd and kick the shit out of him; he had no need for this idiot to take so long to answer. "Izuku Midoriya. I mean." Bakugou grunted trying to hold in his rage.

"The black-haired man suddenly clicked his fingers. "Ah young Izuku. He left a second ago if you hurry you should be able to catch him." The man said politely again

 _(Ok this guy is just messing with me!)_

Once Bakugou got into the apartment, he saw nothing weird; it looked normal while perhaps there was no personal touch but Bakugou didn't think that mattered he only wanted the truth. Bakugou continued to walk until he reached the living room where he saw a pink haired girl wearing a normal girls uniform, white blouse and black skirt, the girl was reading a book on the couch, with Bakugou recognised as Of Mice and Men, a book by some author hundreds of years ago. Bakugou turned to look around more before he came face-to-face with the man from before.

"That's my daughter." The man informed Bakugou. She wants to attend a very prestigious high school, which requires a very difficult exam."

"However she struggles with English so i wanted to hire a tutor. Young Izuku saw the notice and has been working with my daughter ever since. He's been a great help."

Bakugou was trying to process what was going on, if he's been doing this for nine months, does that mean he's been this strong the whole time? Has Deku been mocking him this whole time? That bastard!

Bakugou was suddenly brought back to reality as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" The man asked Bakugou kindly "You pockets are steaming."

Bakugou had been so angry he had accidentally activated his quirk, smouldering the inside of his jack pockets, Bakugou then look at the man who was smiling at him before he grabbed the man's hand and brushed it off his shoulder before making his way to the door.

"Sorry for bothering you." Bakugou huffed as he left the apartment building.

"It was no trouble." The man said before his skin slowly turned from a normal light brown to a pale white, colour, Orochimaru's iconic purple lines under his eyes reappearing. "It was no trouble at all."

 **Quirk:**

 **Snake:** _The wielder can do anything a snake can do, they can slither around like a snake, extend their tongue and even extend their necks to the length of a Habu Snake (3 feet). They can also change the colour of their skin and infect those they bite with a deadly poison._

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The next day was a Saturday, Izuku had gotten up early eat breakfast and then went for a run before leaving for Orochimaru's. Izuku took a different way this time, he didn't want Bakugou to follow him again. Though Izuku had to admit, it felt satisfying to punch his "friend" in the face. But why was he feeling this way? A hero shouldn't seek revenge right. But as soon as Bakugou threatened him he felt something inside him a burning sensation to enact his revenge for those years of suffering. He… He liked that feeling.

But he couldn't let that consume him, he couldn't let the darkness consume him. But ignoring the darkness inside him that feeling he experienced last night that would only make it easier for that darkness to take hold once again. Though unfortunately, Izuku didn't have the time to think about that he's got Orochimaru test today, considering what the snake like man had put him through before, he was expecting his test to be very difficult.

Once Izuku got inside the apartment he got changed into his Gi, before heading down the lift, meeting Kabuto at the bottom before heading to the training grounds where Kimimaro and The Sound Four were waiting for him. Soon after Orochimaru entered the room causing all 6 to bow, excluding Kabuto, after a few moments of them bowing before him, Orochimaru spoke.

"Izuku." Orochimaru addressed. "It's not long until you must enter the entrance exam for UA, so to prepare for that I have a test for you,"

"Yes Orochi- I mean yes Lord Orochimaru" Izuku answered still not used to calling the snake like man a "Lord".

"Good." Orochimaru said menacingly. "You test is simple you must fight Sound Four and Kimimaro back-to-back."

Izuku gulped. He could handle them individually, The Sound Four not Kimimaro, But all five back-to-back, that was a different story.

"Lord Orochimaru?" Jirōbō asked. "Are the use of our quirks allowed?"

"Besides the use of your Curse Marks anything goes" Orochimaru answered

That responded caused four of Izuku's five opponents to give him a look which just screams "You're dead."

"We've wasted enough time already. Izuku. Jirōbō. You two are up get ready." Orochimaru ordered as Izuku and Jirōbō got to the opposite ends of the area and got into their fighting stances.

Izuku knew what Jirōbō's first move would be, Izuku hasn't seen Jirōbō use his quirk much, but when he has Jirōbō...

Jirōbō slammed his hand on the ground, a small part of the ground glowed before he dug his hands into the ground ripping out a large chunk of earth and throwing it at Izuku. In response Izuku tried to use his flames to destroy the large chunk of earth but that failed causing him to jump back, before Izuku could land on the ground Jirōbō caught up to him, shoulder charging into Izuku sending him flying back. Izuku launched several fireballs at a now charging towards him Jirōbō, who dodged them all and tried to land a hard hit on Izuku.

Izuku dodged the punch, causing the fist to stick in the rock wall, once behind Jirōbō Izuku launched a fire ball at Jirōbō, causing him to shout out in pain. Before Izuku had the chance to launch another Jirōbō, Jirōbō used his quirk on the wall, allowing him to rip a large chuck out of if, which he then used as a hammer to crush Izuku with. The green-haired boy was too fast however, as he manged to jump out of the way. As Izuku was in the air, he used his hands to focus his fire and shot six fireballs at Jirōbō, all of which hit its mark, causing Jirōbō to shout out in pain once again. Once the flames and smoke ceased Jirōbō was down on a knee and gritting his teeth in anger. Izuku was now on the other side of the room and was preparing to launch more fireballs but Jirōbō just fell from his knee position and drooped fully down to the ground.

"Round one goes to Izuku." Orochimaru declared before he looked at Jirōbō. "And you. Clean yourself up and get out of my sight." Orochimaru snapped.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Jirōbō answered as he got up slowly and made his way out of the training area.

"Jirōbō I-" Izuku said trying to apologise to his former opponent.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Jirōbō screamed as he slammed the door behind him as he left.

"Tayuya you're next." Orochimaru ordered as Tayuya walked towards Izuku.

"Don't think you're tough shit just because you beat that fat ass!" Tayuya roared "You're nothing but quirkless scum!"

Izuku glared at her, he had just dealt with one anger, bitter bully, and while he'd rather not deal with Tayuya, a part of him will enjoy taking her down.

As soon as Orochimaru shouted to begin Izuku fired a blast of fire at Tayuya. While he rarely likes to start fights going on the offensive, he couldn't like Tayuya use her quirk.

Tayuya however dodged Izuku's attacks, Tyuya then pulled out her flute and was about to play before another fireball came towards her. Thinking fast. Tayuya grabbed a kunai from her belt pocket and threw it towards the wall of the area, the kunai had a small amount of string attached, which allowed her to pull the string, pulling her towards the kunai she had just threw.

Izuku saw this however and threw his own kunai, cutting her sting causing Tayuya to drop to the ground. As soon as she landed Tayuya threw another kunai at Izuku who barely dodged it, Izuku was about to blast her again but stopped when he saw she had a cocky smile on her face, Izuku looked back to see the kunai she had just thrown, it differed from a normal one, as it had a tag on it, which suddenly burned, causing an explosion which hit Izuku in the back sending him flying forward.

Before Izuku could launch another attack, Tayuya pulled Izuku up and landed a kick on his stomach, she then ran up to him and launched repeat punches and kicks at Izuku's face and stomach. Having enough of this, Izuku grabbed her fist with one hand and her arm with his other, he then pushed her down to the ground, pinning her down.

"First you insult me for being quirkiness and then you use an explosion. There's a guy in my class you'd get on great with." Izuku teased, continuing to pin the pink haired girl down.

"Shut Up!" Tayuya shouted back.

Izuku froze for a second, mocking someone isn't something he would normally do. What's wrong with him? He can't let his anger get the better of-

Something interrupted Izuku's thoughts as when he was thinking to himself, Tayuya kicked him in the stomach. Once Izuku recovered he tried to launch another attack, but it was too late. Tayuya pulled out her flute and played. Her quirk had took effect and Izuku froze.

Tayuya walked up to Izuku, while she couldn't mock the boy, less her quirk deactivate, but she was definitely enjoying this, Tayuya launched a heavy kick at Izuku's jaw sending the boy flying, Tayuya refused to let up, she dashed towards Izuku while still playing her flute, but once she in range to launch another attack, she noticed that something fell out of Izuku's hand and was about to land on the ground. A smoke bomb.

Smoke engulfed the room, causing Tyuya to stop playing due to the coughing fit she was now in. Izuku struck. Once he landed from the previous kick that hit him Izuku jumped up and launched a powerful blast of fire, which hit Tayuya square in the face knocking her out.

Izuku took this opportunity to catch his breath, he'd only fought two of his six opponents and was already tired. Izuku continued to breathe heavily, only turning his head when Orochimaru spoke.

"Kidōmaru." Orochimaru declared. "Your next."

 **A/N: And that's where I will leave it.**

 **I know in canon that the cursed seal doesn't rewrite one's DNA, but I wanted Izuku to have another quirk besides the curse seal and this was how. This made the most sense to give him a second quirk besides OFA. Speaking on which, that was a question a lot of you had, was if this version of Izuku will get OFA I have two plans for the story one with and one without him getting it. And I'll decide on which route I'd like to take.**

 **Also sorry this chapter took so long to come out, I had school and we've had a bunch of tests, plus I had Scotland Comic Con, so I've been busy. Ad don't worry the next chapter will be out soon.**

 **As always, I appreciate any and all constructive criticism**

 **So until next time, see you.**


End file.
